wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Apex
she/her • apex • night/sea • JMA history teacher Appearance Large wings, aloof expressions, dignity radiating through her iridescent scales, this is Apex, the brooding and terrifying teacher at Jade Mountain Academy. The first thing one might notice about this dragoness, is her size; she stands above most dragons her age, even males, and her wings are sweeping and oversized. Her body is thin, almost gaunt, but not skeletal. Her jaw is defined, and always held in a disappointed, judgmental scowl. Her ears are large, and her talons are sharp, they are dyed an eternal black at the tips, from years of writing. The darkest twilight blues shimmer along her body, they shine like stardust, and paler blues align her secondary scales. Her underbelly is a dull grey, and her eyes are the deepest black, like the murky depths of the sea itself. Minuscule star shaped scales dust along her wing tips, they are silver, but mimic the hues of daybreak in certain torchlights... She wears little adornments, merely a thick leather choker eclipse her throat, a large yin and yang symbol decorates this band. She is always seen stooped away studying, staring blankly at the newborn sky before her, or wandering out to sea during midnight. Not much is known about her, but her students and colleagues are sure of one thing, she is as unpredictable as the ocean itself... Personality While maneuvering the many meandering halls of Jade Mountain Academy, one might come across the intimidating, deep blue dragoness. Pride and power, that's what you notice from her. Her eyes are dark, and her mouth locked into an eternal snarl, this is Apex... There is not much to be said about this hybrid, her temperament is of mother nature herself, wild and raging; but being suppressed into loyalty, and discipline from years of training. She is like glass, a fragment of something hard and sturdy, while a storm roars behind that. Everything about her is still, graceful, perfect. She moves in a melodious way, an orderly way. Her chin tilted towards the sky, and her claws restful. But if one looked close enough, they'd see the fury behind her eyes; a certain animalistic flame, bloody, powerful, and unquenchable. But it is bitten back by her determination, her brokenness keeps her in balance. Balance, there must be balance. Perhaps, she is two-sided, multi-sided, a yin and a yang, a side of perfection, dignity, and order on one side of her soul; while the other is screaming, wings sprawled out, and wind battering them in the storm. That side is wild, tortured, but free. The yang side of her spirit. Neither side is her whole, she needs both of them, they are her fractured visage...Perhaps she is broken, but broken things tend to be more dangerous than perfect ones, correct? History Apex was born to a NightWing scribe, and a SeaWing explorer; she hatched beneath the stars near an open basalt cave, and the lulling ocean. She grew up learning simple things, weaving baskets from reeds, how to write the alphabet in the sand, and how to catch fish. She was contented, having doting parents, and a wild home. At night they slept by the sea, and in the morning they swam, explored the nearby jungles, and stared out at the waves. Her father, Starboard, told lavish tales of palaces beneath the sea, and dragons with powers challenging gods of the sea. Her mother, Lapiz, told her tales of omniscient beings in the sky, creatures composed of stars, the size of planets. She told her of lost continents, and forbidden ruins of a lost tribe's former glory... Apex grew up with love, and mythology, a pleasant, rich dragonethood. On a lazy, exceptionally warm summer night, Starboard went out to fetch firewood; Lapiz and Apex noticed it took him longer then usual, and Apex's mother became worried, she told her daughter to stay in the cave, and disappeared into the shadows to search for her husband. Neither of them returned, but other dragons did; SkyWing's, laughing, the blood hued dragon's melted into visibility. They chided to eachother, saying who killed better, Apex felt her heart drop into her talons. Surely not. Her parents were clever, right? They continued jeering, talking how the blue dragon screamed, her mother... In rush of blood to her brain, she tore towards them overwhelmed with hatred, she lunged at the larger dragons, biting and scratching, but barely even left a claw mark. The soldiers chuckled, and grabbed her by the wing, they began shoving her into the dirt, she felt her left wing break beneath the pressure. She quickly lost consciousness after... When she woke, she was chained to large cliff-structure, as she looked around, she saw other dragons chained to the same structures. Mostly Sea and IceWings. Beneath them, was a large arena, stretching out beneath them; around it blood and earth toned dragons surrounded them. Shouting, laughing, yelling. She focused her eyes below her, and bit back the pain of the chains biting into her scales, and her fractured wing. Below her, was the most horrifying thing she had ever seen, the content of nightmares; beneath were two dragons. A fairly large IceWing fighting a thin red hued MudWing. The IceWing seemed to be winning, and soon, the MudWing fell beneath the silver dragon's talons; ice glazed over his body... Apex gasped, but the crowds cheered, and the limp body Mud was dragged away. The hybrid's mind swirled, how was this sporting, how was this entertainment? Before she could ponder more, two SkyWing guards flew up to her, the unchained her from the pedestal, and dragged her down to the arena's bottom; the silver dragoness glared up at her...Black eyes narrowed but confident. They threw the young hybrid down, and circled back to the highest platform. A significantly small orange dragoness watched, her snout was curved into a twisted smile. "Claws up, teeth ready!" Proclaimed another dragon, a vermillion hued one. Without warning, the IceWing lunged forward, razor sharp talons raked against her shoulders, and a freezing mist exhaled upon her bound wings. Apex screamed, and flailed back, panting. Her entire back was numb, and she was bleeding; the other dragoness stepped back, and paced her. Tail thrashing and head high. Around them, dragons whooped and laughed, their voices formed into never-ending, crashing waves of echoes. The sick smiles of the ones around them, the circling of her opponent, the howling screams; her parent's deaths. This was all the fault of these dragons...They needed to pay. That day, something inside Apex broke, and something else was formed. A monster...Or perhaps it was just vengeance, who is to say? When the IceWing opened her mouth, smiling wickedly, "let's put on a show Love," she chided, shoving her into the sand, and digging her claws into her sides. Apex nodded, shaking, but she seized the IceWing's talons. With terrifying strength. She ripped her off, and bit her wing, shredding the glittering membrane. The dragoness laughed nervously, "you can't beat me, worm." still, the blue dragoness said nothing, and rammed herself into the retreating Ice. She bit, clawed, and tore at her scales, the dragon roared in fury, and serrated talons sliced across her wings again. She didn't even flinch, and this terrified the IceWing. Having been startled, and off guard, Apex took this time to writhe out of her grip, and lunge for her. A snap echoed through the arena, and all went silent. Two dragons were intertangled, one small, and dark; the other large and glistening. All remained motionless, waiting to see who rose victorious, even the wicked orange one looked curiously below her. Then, the champion emerged, she shook the lifeless Ice dragon's wing from her shoulder, and looked at the sky, her eyes emotionless, and roared. The spectators went wild, small gems rained down upon her body, she flicked her tongue out, and sighed. Inside her, a remnant of her sanity gasped in horror, and grieved at the dead body of the IceWing, but the other parts of her didn't care. Her mind was as numb as her wings... Time flew by after that, she had become the Queen's new champion, and her job was killing for sport; she was now the atrocious villain she had once despised...But she hated it, she hated death, she hated glory. She made sure the deaths of her opponents were swift, and envied them terribly, seeing death as a peacable oasis apart from the torture of murder she was grieved with. Then one fateful day came, she was in the arena, like always, ready to battle; but the dragon to fight wasn't what she expected. No, he was a trembling, frail SkyWing dragonet. A soldier, who brought him to Apex, softly told her his parents were accused of trying to kill the Queen, they had been done away with, but it was his turn to pay for their crimes...Then he grimaced and flew away, leaving the poor hatchling in the champion's grasp. Apex stared at him, her eyes large, and unsettling, but they were kind. The crowd grew restless, they shouted at Apex, they wanted a show. Then Queen Scarlet spoke, her voice raising from her throne... "Come on now dearie, finish off this little pest, give us a show...Don't want to end up like your dreadful parents, now do we?" she asked, smirking, that was it. The final shove, Apex looked down at the dragonet and flexed her talons, he sobbed and fell down upon the ground. She lunged at him, but instead of her usual attacks, she just allowed her body to encompass him; her strong muscles, and cool scales held him. "It's ok," she told him, the first words for her to speak in many, many moons. Then she smiled, a warm, fleeting smile. That day, something inside Apex healed... Scarlet had begun screeching, but all Apex heard was a little bird, "Scarlet." she spat, her voice dripping with honeyed venom, "you're angry, aren't you, you little cowardly cur, let's finish this, shall we?" Apex released the little SkyWing, then ran, she barreled towards the arena's walls. She began climbing the mesh, separating the spectators and the prisoners. Frantically, guards began attacking her, she knocked them off, one by one...Until she reached the top; her narrow gaze pinned on Scarlet. "Hello." she hissed, her claws screeching against the metal, but by then, squadrons of SkyWings were ripping her off the mesh. And finally pinned her down in the arena once more, Scarlet was panting, but quickly regained her dignity, in the melee, everyone had forgotten about the little dragonet, Apex prayed to the gods, if there were any, for his safety... That night Apex was chained up inside the palace, surrounded by walls of fire. Guards paced around her, and the queen decided her fate. Scarlet's voice echoed through the corridors, calling of her drones, and one by one, they peeled out. Leaving Apex alone, or so she thought, out of the shadows, a lone SkyWing emerged, the same soldier who brought in the dragonet. He looked at Apex with kind, sympathetic gold eyes, "He's alright..." he said softly, and no two words in Pyrrhia could have given Apex more of a sense of relief. Then, without a sound, he disappeared into the halls... The next morning, Apex was dragged away into the deepest dungeons of the Sky Kingdom, this was her sentence, to rot away in a cell for years to come... The same SkyWing guard who saved the dragonet came and visited; he gave her bird meat, water, and told her how the dragonet, Wind, was faring. He had been taken to a place called Possibility, and was far away from the Queen as he could be. In that cell, Apex found peace, knowing Wind was safe, and just listening to the soldier, Thunderbird. He told her Scarlet had a new champion, a young firescales...And that the princess, her heir, went missing... Moon cycles passed, and Thunderbird's visits grew shorter, others began becoming suspicious of him. Then, one night, he didn't come back at all... Apex curled up, and expected to die. But help came, SkyWings burst into the dungeons, as did a pale red dragoness with kind eyes, she opened her cell, and welcomed her out. For the first time, in ages, Apex was free, her savior, was Ruby, the last daughter of Scarlet. Apex was free to go, after she had been nursed back to heath by medics, her wings never healed though; but she didn't care. When she was well enough, she trekked to Possibility. In search of Thunderbird and Wind; rumors told her of a Sky general who snuck off to the palace every night to feed a long lost prisoner, and that he perished once the queen discovered...Apex lost yet another one in her life, but was determined to find Wind... And she did, he was examining a jewelry stand, softly, she padded up to him, "Wind..." she said softly, her voice raspy, and guttural, from lack of water for so long before. He turned to her, with terror in his eyes, "You m-monster..." he began backing up, Apex shrunk back also, watching. "You murdered my parents, I-I was forced to watch. You're no dragon!" then he fled, sobbing, leaving Apex there, alone. Once again, she was broken; she wondered if other dragons had been broken this many times. Into little, tiny pieces floating inside a pool of nothingness. She forced herself to remember all she killed, but she did not remember murdering a SkyWing couple, so, cautiously, she followed Wind. She watched him dry his tears, and slip into an alley, there, a pale cloaked IceWing passed him a sack of what sounded like coins. She walked up to them, Wind squeaked, she looked at him sadly, then he ran off. She turned her blank gaze to the cloaked dragon, "who are you?" she asked, blinking. The IceWing ripped off his cloak, and snarled at her, "I am Polar, the dragoness you murdered, remember her? Her name was North, she was my cousin!" he spat, cold blue eyes stared at her, as if he were trying to tear apart her very essence merely by will. "The dragoness, silver, wasn't she? I am sorry," she replied, lifelessly, he roared and rammed into her side, she caught his talons and slammed him to the ground. "Don't try that, your cousin, North, was the queen's old champion. A murderer, like me." She told him, he squinted, then squirmed out of her reach, "N-no..." She nodded, then faded into the night; she heard him breathing shakily, then run the other direction. Apex then found peace at Jade Mountain Academy, the new haven for hybrids and dragonets. She was given the role of a history teacher due to her knowledge of the old ways of the Sky Kingdom, she interchanged shifts with Webs, the SeaWing who seemed to be utterly terrified of her. And so began her new life, now, dragonets could be afraid of her, but no one saw her as a monster; no one knew. Ruby had agreed to keep her past silent; since she had seen Apex's failed attempts of redemption. Now she is alone, once more. Trying to glue together her shattered broken visage...Looking for peace, in a raging storm. Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia - - - - Gallery apex 1.jpg AA..gif apex 2.jpg balance.jpg apex 3.jpg apex.jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Teacher)